


On His Own

by MrsSarabiHolmes



Series: Post-Reichenbach Johnlock (Oneshots) [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Reichenbach Falls, Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSarabiHolmes/pseuds/MrsSarabiHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Post-Reichenbach poem from John Watson's POV as he reflects on his best friend and only love's fall...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On His Own

John Watson now stood on his own

Because Sherlock Holmes had died alone

He sighed and clenched one fist

As he thought of the one he couldn’t have kissed

The poor doctor couldn’t believe

That his best friend had had to leave

 

If only he had let him reach the rooftop

With him, for sure, he’d have jumped

As his eyes began to well up,

He realized that no one else than he had been more Sherlocked.


End file.
